A Birthday to Remember
by LoveSpiced
Summary: Mikan's birthday is coming. She tries unsuccessfully to make a dress and gets stuck with...*a certain fire alice* Not a oneshot. Do read and review for me to write better :D
1. Chapter 1

The sun set in the background, casting a pale yellow glow over Mikan's hair. At the back of the classroom sat Natsume, his amber eyes focused on his manga. They were the only ones left in class. The rest had gone on a field trip and Mikan was too tired to follow due to a late night sewing. Natsume had not shown interest in going on the field trip.

* * *

Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Hotaru stood in front of Mikan, smiling at her. Amazing, she wondered. Since when did Natsume smile anyway? It was her birthday and she was happy all her friends came. 

"Happy Birthday to you, Mikan" they sang in unison. Mikan beamed and found herself hugging Hotaru for once.

Hotaru's arms were warm, _warm, very warm…_

_

* * *

_

Mikan felt herself leaning on something and realized that it was Natsume. She jumped away from him in surprise her brown eyes filled with confusion. A blush crept up her cheeks as she realized how close she had been to him. He stared back at her, his eyes amber pools of darkness. He noticed her blush.

So that was a dream after all. She realized that she had almost fallen off her desk and it was Natsume who had saved her. Mikan was surprised.

"Tch, little girl you should watch where you move."

Mikan opened her mouth to say something but realized it would be pointless.

She smiled a cute smile at Natsume. "Arigatou, Natsume. Thanks for saving me!"

Natsume remained cool, his eyes hardly betraying any emotion. He turned around and walked to the back again.

Mikan was too excited about her upcoming birthday that she had spent days sewing a dress for the special occasion. But it had turned out badly. But being Mikan, she continued sewing in hope that she will have a nice dress to wear.

"Natsume, why don't you come for my birthday celebration? It's gonna be in Central Town and Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu will be coming."

"We'll see." Came the answer.

Mikan turned away, and left the classroom, in search of Hotaru.

Despite being a fire alice, Natsume had been very cold, very cold to everyone. Except Ruka who had been by his side till now. They were the best of friends since childhood and Ruka was probably the only one who understood Natsume's feelings.

But ever since a brown-haired girl who had a nullifying alice stepped into the Alice Academy, things had changed. In more ways than one. Ruka and Natsume both knew they were competing for her attention, but neither would sacrifice their friendship for that. They constantly pushed Mikan to each other, leaving her confused.

And now, it was her birthday.

* * *

Author's Note: This isn't a oneshot so keep checking for updates :D And do review, much appreciated. Comments, suggestions and criticism welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since a brown-haired girl who had a nullifying alice stepped into the Alice Academy, things had changed. In more ways than one. Ruka and Natsume both knew they were competing for her attention, but neither would sacrifice their friendship for that. They constantly pushed Mikan to each other, leaving her confused.

_And now, it was going to be her birthday on Saturday._

* * *

"Rrring!" 

Where is that annoying sound coming from? It's disturbing my sleep.

Mikan opened her eyes tiredly and lifted her head from the table only to be…

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

…shot by Hotaru's Baka gun.

"OUCH!!! Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan got annoyed by Hotaru's constant shooting at her.

"You are very rude to fall asleep in my room and cause me to have no space to finish my homework. It's a good thing I woke you up. Otherwise, you'll be late for class again." stated Hotaru mildly, blowing the fumes off her gun.

"That's it! Give me the gun!" cried Mikan jumping up from the table. She attempted to snatch the gun away but Hotaru put it into her backpack and went out the door, and onto her trusty swan scooter.

"Wait up! Don't leave me behind!" Mikan grabbed her books and hurriedly stuffed her dress inside her bag. She had fallen asleep at Hotaru's table while waiting for Hotaru to get her clothes-sewing invention. Poor Mikan, poor in talent and rabbits, had to work on her dress every night even though it was a failure anyway because she wanted to have a dress for her birthday this Saturday.

Mikan went into the classroom panting, searching for a sign of Hotaru. But she only saw a note on Hotaru's table. It read:

To the Idiot, (that means you, Mikan)

You will never get my Baka gun. And you should be grateful I woke you up. I remember where is my clothes-maker. It is with Natsume because I needed his alice to wield some broken parts together. You should get it after school.

Mikan smiled happily. How come Hotaru was so kind? It hit her like a bomb, because it was her birthday.

A blonde haired boy and a raven haired one sat behind the classroom. Natsume was studying a smiling Mikan, contemplating what should he buy for an idiotic girl. Ruka who was stroking his rabbit, noticed Natsume staring at Mikan who was busy deciding how to approach Natsume after school. Ruka had already decided what to get Mikan.

He likes her, doesn't he? I wonder what he will give her.

Mikan felt cold. She had fallen asleep many nights in her room without a blanket. And her nose was starting to tingle and she felt chills. Which is a bad, bad sign of a cold.

The class was noisy. Apparently there was no teacher and the class was just enjoying some time without a teacher in class. And so it continued till the whole day went by.

* * *

After eating her dinner, Mikan walked down the dimly lit dorm hallways to Natsume's room. Number 12, number 12…where could it be? 

"Ooof!" Mikan bumped into a walking, walking ghost with a palm of unearthly fire.

"Eeeek, a ghost!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, frightened out of her wits. Mikan spun around and started to run for her life.

A hand caught her wrist firmly and refused to let go. Natsume smirked, she actually thought he was a ghost.

"Oh, it's you Natsume! I thought you were a ghost!" exclaimed Mikan, her eyes widening. "I was looking for you!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. She was looking for him? Well, he wouldn't have to look for her then. "What is it, little girl?"

"Do you have Hotaru's clothes-maker? She told me you had it and I need it to make my dress for tomorrow," explained Mikan.

"What do you need to make a dress for? You won't be able to make one anyway, even with Hotaru's invention." He turned around and walked back to his room.

Mikan would not give up. She trailed him all the way back to his room.

As Natsume opened the door, Mikan peered inside and was awestruck by the room.

Because inside, was like a hotel suite. There was two large plush white sofas, a queen-sized bed, a high ceiling with a dangling lamp, a black desk and chair, and soft curtains hanging from windows with fabulous views of the academy grounds. The whole atmosphere of the room was cool and warm at the same time, much like its owner.

Mikans' eyes were as wide as dinnner plates. So used to her room of one star standard was she that Natume's room was like heaven itself.

* * *

Author's note: Arigatou to those who reviewed! I'm deliriously happy you are so nice! I'm sorry if my fanfic sounds familiar or something, tell me if it is and I'll change it. 

And yea, Mikan sewing her dress is kinda like a modern-day Cinderella without a dress to the ball. As for her birthday Mikan's turning 12! I'll update as soon as possible

Please review! I need assurance! Tell me what you think and what you like :) Do review, I'm aiming for about 10 reviews to update this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

As Natsume opened the door, Mikan peered inside and was awestruck by the room.

Because inside, was like a hotel suite. There were two large plush white sofas, a queen-sized bed, a high ceiling with a dangling lamp, a black desk and chair, and soft curtains hanging from windows with fabulous views of the academy grounds. The whole atmosphere of the room was cool and warm at the same time, much like its owner.

Mikans' eyes were as wide as dinner plates. So used to her room of one star standard was she that Natume's room was like heaven itself.

"Oh wow Natsume, what a great room you have!" enthused Mikan. She tried to follow him into his room only to have the door slammed in her face.

"Hey! Natsume this isn't nice you know!" Mikan banged on the door loudly. "Let me in and give me Hotaru's clothes-maker!"

This annoyed Natsume to no end. He opened the door wide enough for Mikan to see him and said "Listen, apples, the clothes-maker is not in my room! It's in the academy metal workshop! So leave me alone."

Mikan's eyes turned big, "Apples?" and realized Natsume was talking about her underwear.

"Tch, you shouldn't run around in miniskirts little girl," he coolly replied.

"That's it!" Mikan's head turned as red as a tomato and a nearby volcano erupted.

"NATSUME!!! YOU"D BETTER SHOW ME WHERE HOTARUS' CLOTHES-MAKER IS OR I"LL­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ---mmphf!" she was cut off by Natsume's hand around her mouth.

"Shut up, you are making my ears bleed with your annoying screams." Natsume had opened his door and came out.

_What does he think he's doing?? Urgh, I can't speak!_

Mikan struggled enough to scream "Let go of me!" and his hand fell away.

"Keep your mouth shut, little girl. I'll show you if you stop screaming. And if you make one sound I won't show you where the machine is," threatened Natsume.

Mikan kept quiet_. I must not let my temper get the better of me! I'm not going to make any noise and get Hotarus' machine to finish my dress!_

Natsume turned and went ahead down the hallways towards the metal workshop. It was located at the end of a row of classrooms. _So she really kept quiet. Well, I guess I'll have to show her where the machine is then_. He walked down the hallways towards an exit, with Mikan tagging along behind clutching her bag of sewing materials hopefully.

Out in the open, a few small rain drops fell on them.

Finally they reached the metal workshop. It was an abandoned one, located far from sight, and so remote that there wasn't even electricity flow anymore. That's why it's abandoned because its machines needed electricity to function and there wasn't any. The only reason Natsume could use it was because he used his fire alice to melt and wield parts of Hotaru's machine together.

Natsume lighted an oil lamp with a flick of his finger.

The machine stood there, all fixed and ready to be used. Mikan turned to Natsume and said, "I hate to say this, but thank you for bringing me to the machine." _Even though I had to nag you for it,_ she silently thought.

The weather outside was now really raining heavily.

Mikan waited for Natsume to leave, but he just stood there waiting. "What are you waiting for?" asked Mikan.

"I'm waiting for you to finish up. Otherwise you might break the machine and make me fix it again. And besides it's raining outside incase you are blind, idiot." finished Natsume. He stood beside the door, hands in pockets staring at Mikan.

"Well, you'd better not laugh at my dress, Natsume" warned Mikan. _Great, he's stuck with me here._

She took out her dress from her bag. It was a pink one, but unfortunately Mikan had botched up her stitching so it became more like a rag. She sneezed, and accidentally dropped her dress. Mikan picked it up and placed it into the clothes-maker and selected "Dress"

The machine spoke with a tinny voice and said "This is too horrible to fix or even make!" and spat it out, making Mikan cringe and blush. Natsume took note of that. Just then a bolt of bright light flashed across the sky, followed by a loud thunder.

Mikan was startled. Now _what? Even Hotaru's machine can't fix my dress._

"Well, little girl. Looks like the machine can't fix your dress." Said Natsume.

"I'm not going to give up! I'll just sew a new one!" answered Mikan. _And let's hope it'll turn out better._

Natsume smirked. He knew she could never do it. But he remained there and said nothing. Besides, he was enjoying every moment of this quiet moment together.

Mikan got out her sewing bag and took out some cloth and a needle. She began to cut and sew the cloth again, under Natsume's watch_. How she never gives up is beyond me_, thought Natsume.

"BOOM!" A breezy gale started up and swept past, blowing the door shut and also putting out the lamp which Natsume lit. A shiver went down Mikan's spine. She felt very cold. Everything was pitch dark.

"Natsume! Light back that lamp! I'm s-scared of the dark!" wailed Mikan, still remaining where she was in fear.

"Tch, it won't help, idiot. The wind will just blow it out again." Natsume replied.

"B-but-ahh-choo!!!!!!" sneezed Mikan. _Great, so now I have a cold! This isn't my lucky day,_ thought Mikan woefully. Tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Author's note: I will try to upload soon as possible. Do review! 


	4. Chapter 4

"BOOM!" A breezy gale started up and swept past, blowing the door shut and also putting out the lamp which Natsume lit. A shiver went down Mikan's spine. She felt very cold. Everything was pitch dark.

"Natsume! Light back that lamp! I'm s-scared of the dark!" wailed Mikan, still remaining where she was in fear.

"Tch, it won't help, idiot. The wind will just blow it out again." Natsume replied.

"B-but-ahh-choo!!!!!!" sneezed Mikan. _Great, so now I have a cold! This isn't my lucky day,_ thought Mikan woefully. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Mikan's tears dripped from her eyes, onto her rejected rag of a dress as she sneezed and dripped tears_. I have a cold, my birthday's tomorrow and I haven't a nice dress to wear!_

Natsume paused. He could hear Mikan miserably sniffling in the dark_. That Mikan, looks like her spirit's gone. Tch, so much for making another dress._

"Hey idiot, if you go on crying and sneezing you'll never make it for your celebration tomorrow." stated Natsume.

She stopped, and her eyes opened wide slowly. _I guess this is the closest to a motivation I'll ever get from him._ She brightened up a little, and fumbled around. "Natsume? Where are you?" She reached out around trying to balance, flailing her arms as she almost slipped and fell over the bench.

At that time, two things happened simultaneously. One, Mikan stretched her arms around her trying to find Natsume not knowing where he was. Two, Natsume conjured a bright flame from his palm.

A blinding light appeared in front of Mikan's eyes immediately and scared her wits away…

"What is- OWHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

So, Mikan was startled by the bright flame so much that she jumped back, tripped over the same bench and went down. Natsume arched an eyebrow.

He blew out his flame so he wouldn't burn her and grabbed Mikan's hands which were still holding her needle

At once, they jerked their own hands away from each other and went "Ouch!!!!!!" together.

"OOOOWWWW! NATSUME YOU BURNED MY HAND!!!" cried poor Mikan shaking her hand. _Did he do this on purpose?_

_Idiotic, she never let go of her needle, _thought Natsume, wincing in pain from his hand.

He had been poked by Mikan's needle which was still in her hand when he grabbed it. And Mikan had been scorched by Natsume's hot hand.

"Shut up, idiot. In case you don't know, you hurt my hand with that needle of yours." shot back Natsume. _What a total fool that Mikan is._

They both sat away from each other. Natsume sat with a leg straight and one bent casually with his hurt hand balanced on it. Mikan threw away her needle and sat down on the bench opposite Natsume. Both were still nursing their wounds.

A flash of lightning struck, and briefly illuminated each other's faces. "BAM!" They were both startled as the lightning revealed they were both exactly in front of each other.

Mikan gasped._ I wonder what now. I don't want Natsume to be angry with me on my birthday, or other days too, should I do anything? _thought Mikan.

"Natsume, I- "

* * *

Author's note: I'm not dead yet..I'll update soon after my exams which are around 2 weeks. Promise! And review! I appreciate them all, thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quickie. Missed me? Or do you even remember me?  
A thousand apologies to you all! Sorry for leaving this account and story for 1 YEAR. Crazy. SORRY! I realize I missed out on so much here!  
I bet none of you remember me .  
But I see there's still 14 alerts for this story…you fabulous people! (very delighted + psychotic grin on face)  
This is a short one to end the cliffie! I'll be back with more. Meow! :D  
(Woah. Suddenly Alice Academy has Season 2. Noooo! I missed so much! Sorry if the settings aren't up to date. This is based on season one. Don't give me any spoilers I beg you, if any)

P/s: Any old readers? Tell me if you are! I'd love to know New readers are always welcome too of course! I miss you all dreadfully.

p/p/s: Read & hopefully, **review**?  
I'll be thrilled if you do! And be more inspired to write. :P  
Comment, suggestion, criticism _**very welcome!**_

* * *

Another deafening thunder sound cut her off in mid-sentence. Mikan got really frightened.

"NatsumeI'mreallysorrypleaseforgivemeanddon'tleavemealone!" cried Mikan in a panicked rush. _I can't bear it if he's going to go away from here_, thought Mikan.

She clutched frantically around, caught his warm arm then hesitantly felt for his bench and carefully sat next to him.

Mikan was right beside him. Natsume could sense her shivering and sniffing next to him_._

_Hn, I'm not going to do those cheesy actions of taking off my shirt and giving it to her_. _That silly girl's already got a cold anyway_, said Natsume to himself_.  
_  
He just let her sit beside him. They were both comforted by each other's presence.

Mikan was relieved Natsume let her remain next to him_. Looks like he's not going anywhere,_ Mikan thought. _But it's cold in here..!_ She stifled a sneeze.

Slowly, the rain ceased but there was still no electricity supply to the workshop. Both of them didn't budge from their seats anyway.

In the pitch black darkness, Natsume secretly wondered if Mikan was really going to be alright. _I guess it means I won't see her for a few days if she's sick. Hmm.  
_  
Suddenly but not all that suddenly, a tiny spark of a fire glowed gently in front of Mikan's eyes. "Huh?' Mikan wondered aloud. It was from Natsume's palm. _Natsume?? _She turned to look at him.

"You idiot, you don't want to cause everyone at your birthday party to have a cold as well don't you?" Natsume said logically.

In a moment, Mikan found his very warm arm wrapped around her, and the small but very warm fire lit up the smile spreading across Mikan's face. Mikan leaned on it contentedly, enjoying every moment of it.

_This feels nice, I wish this could last for long. _ Mikan slowly thought in a happy daze.

"Thank you, Natsume," whispered Mikan.

"Whatever. Try not to sneeze on me." Natsume replied.

His eyes were half closed and he too, was beginning to feel slightly sleepy at that late hour.

There was no annoyed reply from Mikan. Natsume looked at her to find Mikan's brown eyes closed in sleep, arm still around her and the fire making her sleep very cozily.

Natsume was slightly surprised.

_We're acting like…no, that can't be it. Tch, little girl you make me…… forget it._

He leaned back and shut his eyes in slumber.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Cliffhanger's over! A short but sweet moment between them  
Next up, there's a vague idea in my head but I'd like YOUR suggestion.  
I want all **your ideas! **What do you want to see happen in this story?

Should Mikan just go ahead and celebrate her birthday though she's sick? Or should Natsume do something special for her?  
Does Hotaru find them there and tells everyone the celebration is over? (and secretly locks the metal workshop? haha)  
Comments please! Thanks !


End file.
